


Acting Oddly

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [87]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Plans For The Future, Showers, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee suddenly feels like she wants to simultaneously curl up in bed and run a marathon, leaving her girlfriend caught in the crossfire of her whims until she can figure out what's wrong.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	Acting Oddly

“‘Zula?” Ty Lee called as she walked through the house.

“Ty?”

Ty Lee followed the sound of her voice to where she was coming out of the home gym. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee said again, scanning her girlfriend up and down.

Azula smirked and wiped her sweaty bangs out of her face. 

“What’s up?”

“I feel weird,” Ty Lee said. 

“Weird how?” Azula asked, her smirk immediately changing to an expression of concern. 

“Just odd,” Ty Lee said. 

“Please elaborate,” Azula replied, putting her water bottle on a nearby shelf and walking over to Ty Lee.

“I just feel bouncy, and scattered, and shifty,” Ty Lee said. 

“All of those are good descriptors of objects but bad adjectives for human emotions,” Azula said, placing her hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder. 

Taking an abrupt step forward Ty Lee grabbed Azula and squeezed her into a tight hug. 

Shocked, Azula took a step back before lifting her arms and enveloping her girlfriend. 

Just as quickly as she initiated it, Ty Lee stepped back. 

“You love me right?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Of- Of course,” Azula said, knitting her eyebrows together. “I love you very much Ty.”

Ty Lee began bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Do you… Do you want to take a shower with me?” Azula asked, trying to figure out how to best calm her girlfriend without knowing what the problem even was. 

Ty Lee stopped bouncing and tilted her head to the side. 

“No,” she said. 

“Okay,” Azula said slowly. 

“Yes,” Ty Lee said quickly, nodding her head. 

“Which one?” Azula asked, every move Ty Lee was making was throwing her off guard. 

“I’m not sure,” Ty Le announced decidedly and without another word she ran off into the house. 

Azula shook her head to clear it and failed to do so before following the light footsteps.

Ty Lee was in the bathroom, sitting on the sink.

“So is this a yes?” Azula asked. 

“Can I just sit here?” 

“If that’s what you want…” Azula said slowly, stripping off her sports bra and leggings, tossing them into the hamper. 

She shook her hair out of the messy bun it was in and turned on the water. 

As she was about to step into the shower she felt hands on her hips. 

Ty Lee spun her around and crashed her lips into hers. 

More prepared for the surprise attack this time, Azula brought her hands into her girlfriend’s hair and wound her fingers into it. 

Expecting the kiss to be brief, Azula started to pull away but Ty Lee held tight. 

They kissed and kissed and kissed until both girls were breathless and Ty Lee pulled away slowly, licking the saliva off her lips.

Azula blinked at her, dazed. 

“I-” She said. 

“Did you know that there were over fourteen million rabbits in the world,” Ty Lee said. “That’s more than the population of Belgium!”

“Very interesting,” Azula said, amused by the randomness of the statement. “Any more fun facts?”

“Aren’t you going to shower? You just worked out,” Ty Lee said pointedly as she slid off the sink and walked out of the room and closed the door. 

Azula watched her go, rendered speechless again. 

She got in the shower and began her meticulous routine. Halfway through conditioning her hair the door slammed open and Ty Lee stomped in. 

“You’re still here!” She asked loudly. 

“I’m taking a shower,” Azula said. “I take the same seven minute shower every single day.”

“Oh right,” Ty Lee said before turning and leaving again. 

When Azula finished showering she pulled on her robe and dried her hair with a small amount of heat generated into her fingers. 

She walked out of the bathroom to find Ty Lee curled up on the bed around a pillow. 

“Is that mine,” Azula asked when she approached, noticing Ty Lee’s pillow laying in it’s usual spot against the headboard. 

“It smells like you,” she said softly. 

Azula let her robe drop to the floor and crawled onto the bed. She gently extracted her pillow from her girlfriend’s arms and pulled the girl into her chest. 

Ty Lee inhaled deeply. 

“You smell like you, too,” she said. 

“What’s going on Ty,” Azula asked as Ty Lee began to run her fingers up and down Azula’s side rhythmically, a little too quickly and heavily to be sexual. 

“I’m not sure,” she said, flopping jerkily onto her back. After a few moments she turned to her other side. Not finding that to her liking she rolled onto her stomach, and eventually back towards Azula. 

“Is something stressing you out,” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee shrugged. 

“Is it me,” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee shook her head. 

“Someone at school?”

Ty Lee shook her head again.

“Something else about school? A class?”

Another shake.

“Your family.”

Shake. 

“The future and the meaning of life?”

Pause. 

Azula raised an eyebrow at her and Ty Lee raised one right back. 

“Are you worried about the future?”

“Maybe,” Ty Lee said. 

“What set this off?”

“Not sure,” Ty Lee said. “One moment I was sitting peacefully doing my homework and looking at my phone and the next I want to simultaneously run, jump, scream, cry, eat, sleep and yell.”

“Okay,” Azula said slowly, playing with Ty Lee’s bangs. “The near future or the far future?”

“Far,” Ty Lee said. “The big picture future. The middle aged future.”

“What about it? Do you know what you want to do? Can you see who’s there with you?” Azula asked, apprehensive. 

She wasn’t one for hashing out details on the big picture plans. It was much easier to focus on the task at hand and leave the future as a vague idea. 

Step one was to get through school. Step two could be her eventual power, amassing great wealth, and then a family. A family that she wanted with Ty Lee.

“I want to see the world,” Ty Lee said. “I’ve never been out of this town.”

“So see the world,” Azula said, kissing her forehead. Ty Lee melted into the touch. “It awaits you.”

“It awaits us,” Ty Lee said, taking her hand. 

“Yes, us,” Azula affirmed, giving it a squeeze. 

“I want you to be in my future,” Ty Lee said. 

“I want you in mine,” Azula replied, immediately. 

“Good,” was all Ty Lee said after.

“Did you know the population of rabbits in the world almost triples the population of Singapore,” Azula whispered.

Ty Lee giggled. 

“That’s so random of you to know that,” she said over her laughter. 

“Of me? Are you kidding?” Azula said, chuckling. “All I needed was math and a concept of the population of a country. You pulled out an obscure statistic about rabbits.”

“I saw it in an Instagram post,” Ty Lee said. “Right under my sister’s engagement announcement.”

“Oh,” Azula said, pausing. “So now you’re next in line.”

Ty Lee didn’t say anything. 

“Is that why you’re stressing out?”

Again, no response. 

“It’s just that we’ve been together so long and-” Ty Lee started

“I want to marry you dumbass,” Azula said, cutting her off and rolling her eyes. 

“You do?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Of course,” Azula said, kissing her forehead again, pleased with the melting effect. “If you want to marry me?”

“Are you proposing,” Ty Lee asked. 

“No,” Azula said. “I’m sure as Agni not doing that before the ring arrives.”

“Ring?” Ty Lee squealed excitedly, pushing herself over onto Azula, straddling her and pinning her hands above her head. “There’s a ring?”

“Not yet,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. “But perhaps there is one being procured.”

“Oooh,” Ty Lee said. “I want to see a picture!”

“No,” Azula said, grabbing her wrists and flipping them over so that she was pinning her down. “You’ll see it when you see it.”

“I’m impatient!” Ty Lee groaned as she squirmed under her girlfriend's grasp. 

“Bummer,” Azula said, letting go and flopping on her back onto the bed. 

Ty Lee groaned again but didn’t say anything. She moved herself so she was over Azula’s arm and she was pleased to feel it wrap around her. 

“Netflix?” Azula suggested. 

Ty Lee nodded and closed her eyes. 

“Or maybe just a nap,” Azula said, noticing. 

“A nap sounds nice,” Ty Lee murmured.

“Acting strangely must be draining,” Azula said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. 

“You have no idea,” Ty Lee said, wrapping herself around Azula’s torso and drifting off. 

Azula shook her head to herself and pulled Ty Lee closer. 

“I love you,” she said. 

“I love you too,” Ty Lee whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no idea where this came from. didn't plan it, didn't think about it, didn't really edit it (sorry if there's typos/grammar issues). i feel like everyone can relate to feeling shifty though. 
> 
> also if you have something you want to see pls lmk because even tho i have a fair amt of things im working on, sometimes suggestions help me develop spinoff ideas and such...


End file.
